


Happy Family

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Corruption, Dark Newt, Dark Percvial, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Murder Plans, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, aggressive sex, dark au, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: “You’re doing so well, extraordinary,” Percival tells him, cupping Credence face with both hands to make him look up at him. He’s almost crying, the positive words striking so deep into him. “I know you can do this.” Credence meets his gaze a moment, shivering and so wide-eyed, trusting so openly.Percival offers him a kind smile and pats his face before nudging him to the side. Credence nearly trips in his eagerness, rushing to Newt. Percival leans against the wall and lights another cigarette, letting Newt work his part.





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a straight up smut bit that I've had kicking around. 
> 
> It's just a little dark AU idea that Grindelwald never came to New York and instead had Percival and Newt, both dark wizards, look for the Obscurial. Since they are dark wizards, there is mention/thoughts of murder, torture, rape, feeding people to Newt's beasts, ect. Nothing of it actually in the fic but mentions.

 

Percival waits for the boy, leaning against the brick wall and smoking a lazy cigarette. Down the narrow alleyway he can see the street, people walking by and cars occasionally going past. No one looks his way, some shady man down a closed in alleyway. People know they want nothing to do with him.

Credence appears, head down like a beaten dog, curled in himself as he walks. He sees Percival and his steps quicken, eyes looking around. Searching.

It’s almost too easy.

“Credence,” Percival greets, reaching out a hand to cup his neck and squeeze affectionately.

“Mr. Graves,” he stumbles to reply, so desperately touch starved. He leans into the touch and Percival lingers, letting him soak it up.

“How has the search been?” He asks mildly, taking another drag of his smoke. Grindelwald is putting pressure on them, wanting the child found yesterday. But Percival doesn’t transfer that urgency to Credence. He lets the young man search as he can.

“I’m looking, I don’t know h-how to find them,” Credence whispers, so sad with his failure. But even then, his gaze is searching, looking around, looking for someone. Percival feels amused by it.

The alleyway is narrow and deep, at the end is a small turn. It’s only a few feet deep with an area that was obviously a back door at some point. Long bricked over and forgotten. It’s the perfect spot for people up to no good. Percival imagines many have died in the small nook and plenty of people fucked.

“You’ll know when you find them. I don’t know anything more. Only that you are the key to finding them,” Percival reassures him with a charming smile. He tips his head so Credence can see behind him.

Newt looks up a moment and smiles at Credence in greeting, the boy tipping his head in return, eyes already fixated.

Newt is leaning against the wall, more interested in writing something in his notebook then what their talking of. He just finished a fascinating experiment with a wizard they caught snooping around them and so he's distracted, Percival thinks there still some blood on his coat. Newt’s never cared overly much for Grindelwald's missions and he doesn’t hesitate to say so. Credence has picked up on that already, that Newt’s loyalty is to Percival and himself before anyone else.

He’s guiding the boy, building his affection to them over Grindelwald. So when push comes to shove, Credence will side with them.

Newt had known immediately.

Working with obscurials, he had the trained eye to find them.  

Grindelwald thought it was some child, not realizing it was Credence himself at all.

So Percival talks gently with the youth and shows him simple magic tricks.

“Have you practised?” He asks, drawing Credence attention back to him. “Can you show me?”

He nods shakily, recalling his tests before he gets the prize.

Credence pulls out a little pebble, a simple stone the size of a fingernail. He looks down at it and his focus shifts properly. Percival can see a bit of a blur, the obscurial shifting under the human form. Newt writes his notes more furiously, he’s been spelling Credence, helping him stabilize.

The goal is to let Credence control the obscurus. Or to somehow give Newt control.

Credence they already have coiled tightly and very happy to be there. At this point, they’re only digging him deeper. But Grindelwald can be so seductive, his silver tongue is deadly and so Percival wants Credence desperately at their side, needing to be with them, unable to walk away ever.

Credence floats the stone, it wobbles at first but slowly steadies itself. He holds it with his will and Percival can see the awe in his gaze. Credence has dreamed of learning magic and so Percival is teaching him.

“Very good,” He praises, leaning in close to the younger man. Percival reaches out a hand and hovers it over the stone. It snaps in half neatly, two pieces that drop to Credence’s palm.

“Work on merging them back into one once more,” he tells him. “Remember that magic is a force of will, you must make it obey you and not the other way around.”

It’s really not.

But if he wants to ever control the obscurus he needs to have an iron will to do so Newt had decided. Wandless magic is extremely hard to do, not something many are capable of doing on command. Credence truly is powerful to be able to, with no real training.  

His power is almost frightening.

“You’re doing so well, extraordinary,” Percival tells him, cupping Credence face with both hands to make him look up at him. He’s almost crying, the positive words striking so deep into him. “I know you can do this.”

Credence meets his gaze a moment, shivering and so wide-eyed, trusting so openly.

Percival offers him a kind smile and pats his face before nudging him to the side. Credence nearly trips in his eagerness, rushing to Newt. Percival leans against the wall and lights another cigarette. Newt and Credence are around the corner and so out of the sight of people walking by for the most part. Newt had a bit of an exhibition streak however so Percival imagines a few people will hear something or get a peak.   

“How have you been?” Newt asks Credence as he puts his notebook away and gives him his full attention. Credence is like a child on Christmas day, so bloody excited. But his eyes are more desperate, a bottomless adoration. It’s a gamble to play this game with someone so powerful. But Newt’s handled far more dangerous beasts with ease before.

“Good,” Credence whispers and Newt leans in, tipping his chin up so the young man looks at him properly.

“Tell me,” he asks gently and Credence flushes but reveals his other hand. Red marks across it.

Newt makes an unhappy sound, frowning at the welts.

“Such a horrible woman, to raise her hand so someone so sweet. A monster really. I’ll be glad when this is done and she can answer for her crimes,” Newt frets and Percival leaves his cigarette between his lips, reaching a hand back. Credence lets him take his own and Percival breathes a healing spell. Newt can do them but Percival is better, more used to injuries in the field. Newt gets beaten up as well with his beasts but he relies more on potions than spells.  

“Shouldn’t hide such things,” he scolds Credence and the man looks humiliated as Percival lets his hand go.

“I don’t want to be weak,” he whispers and Percival can understand it.

“You make yourself weak by hiding it,” he says with a kind voice as he looks down the alley, people hurrying by. “If we needed you, you would be wounded, you might not be able to help.”

“More importantly, you don’t need to be in pain Credence,” Newt says, reaching out to cup his face. The touch is different from Percival’s own. He makes sure his grip is firm, grounding. Newt’s fingers are feather light, teasing.

Credence’s eye flutter shut almost immediately.

“Promise you’ll tell us if you need to be healed? There’s no shame in needing help,” Newt says lowly and Credence nods his head.

He’d probably promise to kill everyone he saw when Newt has him like that. Standing so close, long elegant fingers on his face, mouth inches away. Percival tries to imagine what it’s like for Credence, raised in shame and pain. Taught he was nothing and worth nothing. Given no love or affection. Taught his lust for other men was a terrible thing. Raised in the poor are with the stink of piss and poverty clinging to everything, most of the no maj not able to be washing regularly or using body products. They reek.

Soap is a luxury.

Percival provides it to Credence, buys him the finest products to keep for himself. He hides them behind loose bricks in a wall near his home, too scared to have them inside. It’ll be good for him to kill the woman, to break free of her reign of terror. Percival and Newt will draw it out, see if he can torture her a bit first. It would be good for him, cathartic.

Newt is a polar opposite to all Credence knows, always scrubbed clean and smelling of the forest, of fresh air and comfort. Percival usually puts a spell in the air, to make the winds not too cold or the heat not so hot, to make Credence feel as comfortable as he can when he’s around them, to build the need. He keeps food in his pocket and send it with Credence, mutters spell to soften his itchy clothing. He gives the boy everyday comforts he’s never had before.

Mary Lou Barebone is a plain and drab woman, Newt is a gorgeous and bright man, with his copper hair and blue coat. He’s everything Credence has been taught is sinful.

They had see it quickly when they found him. Credence wants to please Percival but he’s always had his gaze on Newt. Since the very beginning, he’s adored him, lusted him on sight.

But the most important thing is his affection.

Newt’s not used to being so free with it but he pushes himself to be what Credence wants the most. Leaning in to place sweet kisses on the boy’s chapped lips. A stray tear runs down Credence’s face and Newt wipes it lovingly. Leaning in to give him more platonic kisses, more motherly than lustful. For a time, Credence is content in that, just being held and touched.

But as the months have slipped by, his need builds. Greed stirring in his chest. Finding enough courage to dare to want, and then to express that want. He steps closer to Newt, shaking hands reaching out and Newt presses them close. He tips his head a bit and slants their mouths together more firmly, opening up. Percival can see Newt’s kissing the boy lewdly, tongue slithering in and teasing. Credence’s obscurus shivers, his body losing form a bit. But Newt is a master at his trade and he eases back just enough without looking. Helping Credence keep control. He presses lingering kisses to his mouth, lips sticking a bit. Newt’s tongue peeks out and runs along Credence’s lower lip teasingly.

“Do you want me, darling?” Newt asks and Credence nods his head, stepping closer and then stopping short when Newt puts a hand on his chest. Trained to be obedient. Credence has no real idea what Newt is doing to him. Teaching him basic hand commands through sex, until the boy obeyed without thinking at all. Once they're that deep in his mind, the obscurus obeys them as well.

Newt leans to kiss him one last time and then turns to face the wall. One arm up to brace himself and lean his head against.

Credence does all the work, building up his confidence. He used to fumble and shake badly but his hands more swiftly now. He flips the back of Newt’s coat to the side, running hands along his trim waist and then reaching around to undo his trousers. The clips for his suspenders come undone with careful fingers and in record time, Credence is easing Newt’s trousers down. The youth knows he had limited time, the longer he’s gone the most trouble he will face.

But even still, he takes a moment, cupping Newt’s bare ass and squeezing the warm flesh, staring down at him raptly.

“There’s no need to wait, Percival had me this morning,” Newt says and Credence nods, glancing at Percival. He winks at him and Credence flushes and ducks his head shyly. He knows Newt and Percival are together, married for years now. He knows that he’s being given a gift, a rare treat few have ever had.

“He’s been randy these last weeks, too used to you on hand,” Percival muses, just to work Credence up a bit more.

Credence undoes Newt’s vest and shirt, just enough to slide his hands in and up, cupping his flat chest and squeezing Newt’s nipples. He’s got a fetish there, Percival suspects. Credence so damn fixated on Newt’s chest. When they have more time Percival will spell Newt to drip milk and he had no doubt Credence will suck him dry.

“He’ll still be wet and dripping, I know you like him like that best, used and ready for more. I’m curious how many times we could take turns on him before he couldn’t take another pounding. At least six I would say.” The dirty talks works Credence up like nothing else. He’s not used to crass talk, to hearing sin put into words. It drives him wild and Percival makes a point of using it to involve himself in their fucking. He wants Credence attached to them both.

“I bet you’d love to clean him up after.”

Credence shivers, nodding his head shameful as he gropes Newt’s chest. One hand reaching to hurriedly undo his trouser fly and get his cock out. His inexperience is showing a bit, Credence so rushed now, desperately eager.

“Do your best, he deserves it, doesn't he?”

Credence nods his head absently. He distracted, lost in his own pleasurable world and Percival is just a voice whispering to him. Muttering on his shoulder like a devil.

His cock hangs hard and full, a monster in its own right. Percival supposed it’s a good thing Newt’s a bit of slut for a fat cock. Because Credence shoves himself in callously. He doesn't know better and Newt’s never corrected him. He must like the burn. He sucks in a breath, the only show of pain as Credence sloppily pushes his full length in deep.

Percival always fucks Newt beforehand to open him up. Properly fingering him and lubing him up so he can handle that thick cock. He watches as the young man fucks into his husband, pushing in until every last inch is snug within him. Newt’s own gaze is a bit unfocused, clearly he likes it, likes to struggle a bit to handle it. Percival always waits just long enough to there be a nice heat to it when Credence takes him.    

“How does it feel?”

Credence shivers, struggling to speak, swallowing and them parting his lips a few times.

“G-good.”

“Do you think heaven would be better?” Percival had to research about no maj religion, to know what he needed to splinter in Credence, to teach something higher than a mere god.

Credence shakes his head in negative.

“Sweet boy,” Newt says fondly and Credence looks so pleased to hear it. Always lapping up kind words from Newt like a hungry pet, walking on his leash so adoringly.  

His hand disappears under Newt’s shirt once more and then Credence is rutting into Newt like a beast. His brow is pressed to Newt’s neck, bowed over him as he inelegantly rams into him. Newt’s body is shoved forward each time. He braces his free hand against the brick walls he mashed against. Newt grunting softly with every lunge.  

“Always hungry for it, isn’t he? Likes you a lot,” Percival comments, watching them both.

Credence’s hips speed up quickly awkward thrusts has he gasps out. Percival takes a drag of his smoke and watched the boy fuck Newt harshly. Pounding into him, wet slaps in the alleyway with grunts and moans. There’s something utterly filthy about it, Newt letting some half-beast boy have him in a semi-public place like this. He’s all slack and soft, letting Credence push him around, use him as he wants. Newt’s one of the most cunning and deadly wizards Percival’s ever met and he never gets enough of this. Watching him go all submissive and pliant, moaning like a whore.

When he comes abruptly, Credence whines out, shoving as deep as he can and keeping himself buried as he fills Newt. The kid never can manage very long first round. Not used to having that tight wet heat around his dick. Percival’s not even sure if he ever even jerked off before. Probably not, with the way he looks at Newt like he's the greatest thing he’s ever known. After a moment Credence slumps over Newt’s back, catching his breath. Newt reaches back and runs a soothing hand through Credence’s hair, waiting him out. He whispers soft sweet things and Percival knows their just as important as the fucking.

Credence is in love with Newt. The longer they do this, the deeper it runs.  

He’s not so different from the other beasts of Newt’s in that sense, they all adore him. Savage and powerful creatures able to wreak havoc turning into tame lapdogs for the man. Percival wonders if he’s part of that.

Probably.

It’s not more than two minutes before Credence ease back and then lunges forward again. Newt whimpers and Percival listened to wet sounds, even more seed slicking him now. Credence is young, twenty or so and he has the enthusiasm to match. He could probably fuck for hours, Percival will test him once they’re done with the obscurial hunt and Grindelwald.    

“That’s why he likes you so much, able to give it to him so well. He loves being loaded up, you’re good at filling his cunt.”

Credence shivers, face red with the lewd talk, even as he plunges into Newt steadily.

“Doesn’t he feel good? You should tell him you like how he feels.”

Credence whines but drops his head on Newt’s shoulder, hooking his chin over it. Muttering under his breath.

“...So nice...so good...nothing like you...nothing ever,” he’s whispering, still shy about dirty talk but steadily learning. Neat can hear him just fine and he smiles, all pretty eyes and affectionate expression, the kind that lures Credence in like nothing else.

Percival leans against the wall and watches him fuck Newt, pulling on his nipples no doubt, tugging to harsh and not knowing. Newt will be sore later. Percival can see his hands in his shirt, moving, gripping and pulling. He really does need to learn a good milk spell. Credence would probably lose himself over it.  

Credence whines softly, finding a rhythm now, pumping into Newt with a swift pace, riding the pleasure. He does better after the first time, able to fuck a little better. Percival tips his head to get a good look. He can see Newt’s cock, hard and ignored, red and swollen. Percival hadn’t let him come that morning. He can see Credence’s big cock against Newt’s ass, smeared with come now, pumping in and out. Wet slaps as skin meets skin. Credence is lost, eyes glazed. It’s probably the greatest thing he’s ever felt. Percival likes the sound of it, the slap of it, thumping over, come making it all sticky. Newt’s breathy whimpers and Credence’s grunts. People walk by, heads down, they can hear it, they know what’s happening.  

Newt encourages Credence in all the right way. Turning his head to kiss his brow and fingers on Credence’s cheek.

“Good boy, doing so good,” he breathes and Credence whines out, hips doubling their pace. He lunges against Newt, using too much weight. Throwing them both hard against the unyielding wall.  

It's curious to watch, someone without any knowledge of sex standards or niceties. Not knowing what's allowed and what's rude.  

Credence is utterly brutal, always holding on too hard and ramming savagely. He never gives Newt a moment once he’s begun. Credence will fuck Newt into the wall raw, not realizing Newt’s scraping his chin or that he’s uncomfortable. Percival suspects that’s why Newt’ likes the boy so much, he fucks like a beast. Newt’s always liked a nice beast fucking and so this human reminder lights a fire in him. More so an obscurial, a powerhouse ramming into him, falling apart against him.

“You’ve got him now,” Percival says, watching Newt’s eyes flutter, peering at him over Credence’s head. “You’re hitting all the right places in his cunt now.”

Credence gasps out, eyes closing and then blinking open, looking at Newt like he can’t possibly be real. Percival can see him coming apart, his motions getting wild and desperate, losing their rhythm.

“Mum, please mum,” he gasps out, the unloved child. Broken in the moment, torn open and so very vulnerable. It would be so easy to destroy him in a way that would never heal. The obscurus is coming out more, rising against Credence’s back, black smoke trying to form.

“That’s it,” Newt croons, voice high and tinged with lust. “Fuck mummy,” he approves, sounding so fond and endeared. It breaks Credence, even more, makes him cry out as he comes a second time, harder. Percival can see him fight back the parasite in him on sheer will, wanting to be present in the moment. His control is steadily improving.   

“Good boy, oh, such a good boy Credence,” Newt gasps, spurring him on. His loses speed but plunges even harder, shoving Newt against the wall as he comes in him. Credence always comes in Newt, loves it, maybe dreams of knocking him up.

They might need to get him a little broodmare to play with.

Goldstein was sniffing around too much, she might do very well. Credence could learn a lot with a pet to train, mind you she would be a hard one for him to break first go.

Newt whines out, pushing back now, Credence has the sense to keep fucking him, pumping hard and trying to get him off. But with his second orgasm he loses his violent edge and without out it, he can’t get Newt to come.

He slows and panting against Newt’s shoulder, trembling. Newt hushes him softly, gently breaking them apart and turning so he can embrace Credence. He goes desperately clinging and burying his face in Newt's neck as he kisses his hair and soothes him. Not upset at all that Credence can’t get him off yet. He’s been trying more, focusing but not there yet.

Percival flicks his cigarette onto the ground and stomps it out. Pulling his wand, he casts a quick spell to keep an eye out and guard then from any attacks while he’s busy.

He takes Newt’s elbow and turns them around. Credence with his back to the wall and Newt with his back to Percival. He kicks Newt’s legs apart, business-like as he pulls the blue coat to the side. Newt’s ass is delicious, all creamy skin and freckles. A few scars from his pets, a few from Percival. His hole it red and puffy, used up and drooling seed.

Percival slaps him a few times, good hard smacks. Newt gasps out, embracing Credence tightly.

“It’s so wicked,” Newt mutters. “That I like it, a nice bit of pain. It’s almost soothing.”

Credence whines, shaking. Violence still scares him but he’s warming up to it quickly in this setting. Pain has been his own consistent friend his whole life. He’ll crave it when he’s free of his abusing family. Newt likes it during a hard fucking so he’s already teaching Credence to like it as well. Training him up. It’s a bit astonishing how easily Newt trains beasts and people to his liking. Percival muses on what he always liked and what Newt taught him, his clever love.

Percival gets himself out and rubs the head of his cock on Newt’s hole, smacking it lightly.

“You’re dripping, soaked and used up,” Percival says like a love poem. “Filthy thing.”

Newt whines, kissing Credence’s neck, primed and ready to fall.

Credence holds him as Percival sinks into him. Nothing rough. Easing in slowly.

Because Newt loves it hard.

So going easy drives him up the wall in seconds.

It takes nothing to get Newt shoving back, whining impatiently, clutching at Credence.

“Sometimes you just need to hold back a bit,” Percival lectures Credence, pumping into Newt leisurely. “Makes him appreciate it more.”

He gives Newt a good hard lunge without warning fingers on his hips and digging in cruelty. Newt gasps out, voice higher than before, desperation clear.

“See Credence, your mummy likes to feel filthy, he wants to feel like a street whore being used, something to be used and tossed away. A game of course,” Percival grunts as he fucks Newt. Good hard thrusts with a consistent rhythm, not fast enough to get him off but enough to work him up.

“Because we both know he’s a bloody treasure isn’t he? We’re so lucky he lets us have this, aren't we?”

Credence nods his head, getting worked up again. Really his stamina is impressive.

Newt’s making all sorts of noises, whimpering and whining, moaning in frustration. That pretty wet smack echoing in the alleyway. Percival looks down and his cock has smears of semen all over it. More is running down Newt’s thigh.

“Why don’t you take care of your mum? Show him you love him?”

They have Credence trained enough that he goes to his knees immediately. Newt manages a strangled sound as he takes Newt’s cock in his mouth.

Percival takes Newt hair in one tight first, making it hurt as he rams him against the wall. Grinding the side of his face to the rough brick as he slams into him.

“Gonna get off sweetheart?” Percival teases him, pumping hard, fucking into Newt. He keeps a grip on his hip and uses magic to stabilize him. So Newt’s not shoving forward too hard and choking the boy sucking his cock. Credence is new to it, far too new to be good, all he’s doing is teasing Newt more.  

“Filthy darling,” he chuckles as he fucks his husband. Weight braces properly so he can really ram home. Newt right there, eyes glazed and lost, a nice sloppy hole around Percival's cock.

It takes a bit of control but Percival prides himself on his sheer force of will, he manages a nice engorgement spell. Swelling up as he keeps thrusting into Newt. It’s not a bad feeling but easy to make a mess of. Percival has used it for years with Newt, however. Able to swell his cock up and listen to Newt howl for it.

On a pullback and particularly vicious lunge back in, Newt comes.

He whimpers so sweetly eyes closed to focus on the pleasure as he comes apart. Percival fucks him through it, letting the spell go so he can enjoy the sensation more. The spell dulling it a bit. He doesn't need much to finish.

Something about Newt when he comes, going slack and utterly out of it, Percival could do anything and he’s let him. It’s enough of a power rush to get him off. Percival slapping into him, feeling semen on his cock and balls, dripping down in a mess.

Filthy gorgeous thing.

Percival grunts as he comes, riding Newt through it and then hissing out. He sucks in a single unsteady breath and then gets himself back under control. He reigns himself in, listening to the sounds of the city all around him.

Percival pulls out slowly, savouring the feel of the wet heat, all loose and used up.

When his cock falls free, seed rushes after it, trickling down. That pretty pink hole looking so ravished.

Delicious.

“Credence,” Percival calls him, pushing Newt against the wall, moving him so the boys kneeling in front of Percival. He takes his cock obediently. He used to hesitate before, unsure. Newt would get on the ground with him and be greedy for it, so eager. Until Credence was as well, teaching him how to behave. He opens his mouth and takes Percival’s cock into his mouth, tongue licking up the mess on it. Percival doesn’t want pleasure, just a cleaning.  

Once Credence has the mess swallowed down he pulls out of his mouth and steps back, tucking himself back into his pants.

“Mind your mum,” Percival directs and Credence goes eagerly pushing Newt’s coat aside and burying his face in his ass. Licking up that sloppy hole so quickly. He likes eating Newt out, took to it right away. Cleaning up the mess he made.

Percival gets out another cigarette, knowing there is time for one more. He steps out from behind the hidden corner and sees someone go around the corner.

A flash of a women’s coat.

Goldstein, ever where she shouldn't be.

Percival sighs, wondering if he should just kill her. But the idea of a nice broodmare for Credence lingers. It would be a nice way to break her, maybe lure her sister as well. It’s been hard to repel her mind, a truly gifted legilimens.

For the good of wizardkind and all that, continuing such a bloodline.

He watches Newt sigh out, all pliant and pleased as Credence cleans him up.

They’ll have to talk about it and decide, the time is coming quickly. Grindelwald won’t wait much longer before he shows up himself. It’ll be a matter of days for him to figure out they’re playing him. That they’ve had his precious obscurious for months and have won him over to their side. Credence is far too gone to be swayed. Newt’s everything he’s ever dreamed of, he won’t give him up. A monster tamed with a sweet smile.

Percival takes a drag of his smoke and watches Newt, chin and cheek smeared with blood from being pushed against the wall. He looks so content like that, reaching back to pet Credence’s hair like a favoured pet. Might as well put a leash on him for how well he has him. Looking so pleased with himself, a little private smile on his gorgeous face. Newt looks over to Percival, peering at him from under his lashes. It’s impossible to say how much Newt is playing up, he’s just too good at it. Percival figures he’s genuinely fond of the boy, in the same way he loves his beasts. Like a mother, taking care and aware he’s on a different level to them. Maybe not though, it’s so bloody hard to say with Newt.  

It really is amazing how someone so captivatingly angelic can be such a viper.

Maybe they’ll feed Goldstein to Newt’s pets instead, it’s been a while since he fed them properly.

Percival will let Newt decide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww yissssssssssss.
> 
> Little smut thing for you all. 
> 
> I'm working on a 3k fic about Newt being a nanny for Percival's kids filled with murder and lies because I'm me. But also a second part of Grave Digger's Bride! Both should be out in a few days if I have time this weekend. >:3
> 
> As ever you can find me on tumblr until a new more nsfw friednly site springs up! the-miss-lv.tumblr.com


End file.
